noice_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 premiered in October and was the second quickest season to air, to date lasting around 2-3 weeks. That was because of the small cast. Housemates Starting with fourteen and ending with 17, This season contained 1 walk out and 2 ejections.The finale contained a standard 6 people. House The house theme for this season was Prison. Walking in, would have the diary room on the left. Which slightly looked like an electric chair, which would be punishment for some bad people. Then, at the right, the stairs which led to the rest of the house and first up the living room. The living room had bars all around the walls, with rock chairs, so it isn’t comfy. Then, there were 3 prison cells which was part of the twist, but also bedrooms. Walking out into the garden, there laid a gym, a pool and a smoking area, which was very cosy and the nicest part of the house, as something needed to be. Opposite that was the kitchen which was a prison cafeteria; rows of tables and chairs and a waiting area at the side to grab food. Then there were stairs to the posh bedroom where everyone ended up staying in, but at the start, only the safe players from the twist. Controversy On Day 5, Lucy was ejected, after not long of being in the house due to too much ‘lag’ and arguing with producers about it. On Day 8, Nathan walked, because he’d given up on the people around him and felt he needed a new piece of life. On Day 17, Jax was ejected for inactivity and constant moaning to producers. Launch Night On premiere, 14 housemates entered the house. Before that, there was a poll online to vote for 8 people to get a punishment. Those 8 would be living in cells, and would only have access to the garden when allowed, and the kitchen for dinner times. If they went to any sort of luxury, which includes: staying out of their cells, going to the posh bedroom or the living room, they would face a punishment and be the auto final nominees. The other 6 Safe, could have any luxury around the house and also had the power to play in a few tasks and let in total 4 people out. They would be swapped with someone, remaining with 8 nominees by the end of the task. Most of the final nominees were in-actives. Twists Two weeks later, Topaz and Joey entered the house as a brother and sister twist. A week later, Jake also entered to shake up the house. On Day 35 Chantelle was evicted, but it was announced she wasn’t the only one going that week; they all had to play in a task to fight for immunity, the 5 losers, would be put in custody and be locked away. Those who were safe had the opportunity to vote 1 other housemate out who isn’t safe. They ended up choosing Aaliyah due to her being popular with the polls. Earlier on in the season, Aaliyah was also chosen to be evicted by the housemates but it was fake, instead she observed the housemates and had the choice to killer nominate one. Category:Big Brother